


Strange Silence

by GloriousShining



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bromance, Hongjoong will be a literal hoe, Jongho falls in love with Yeosang, M/M, Mingi is Jongho's friend, Monsters, Psychological Thriller, Silent Hill - Freeform, Thriller, Top Choi Jongho, Woosan are sharing apartment, jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: Jongho wakes up in a strange city. Things that make no sense happen, making him feel like losing his mind. There he meets Yeosang with who they must find the reason they're there.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

There was man, Jongho saw everything blur while he could barely breathe, the atmosphere was heavy. So he couldn't understand why the man was moving his hands like this. Before closing his eyes again. 

Jongho woke up in a dark rusted room with a bathtub next to him. He touched his head as it hurt, before paying attention to the disgusting smell coming out of the bathtub. He felt his stomach twitch when he saw the blood that filled it. It looked to be left for weeks yet the smell was still strong. There was also a small window allowing the light to brighten the room. It must be early in the morning. He stumbled towards the door running out. That's the moment the door behind him locked which was confusing since only someone on the inside of the room could do that but the room seemed empty before. 

The clouds were dark which felt strange to him, knowing he saw the sunlight through the window few minutes ago. He proceeded to check the time but he didn't have any phone on him, despite the fact that he remembered having it with him. 

The streets were covered with fog and the city seemed abandoned. The shops had still the sign 'Open' which made it look like they left the city suddenly. Thankfully he managed to notice the underground train station, quickly going the stairs down. They were half broken and the entrance gates were broken too. Strange.

The train was out of order while the place was empty and dark at the left side where the escalator was, which he had to use if he decided to check the other line train's schedule. He was concentrated to see through the darkness, accidentally hitting something with his foot that made a loud sound. It was a pipe. Making Jongho frown his eyebrows

"A pipe? At the train station? What is it doing here?" 

ha asked himself. The sound of a wolf was suddenly heard. He abruptly turned towards it to see, when a dog with his head divided in half appeared. Jongho frowned his face in disgust. What was that thing. It didn't look exactly like a dog it definitely didn't sound like one either. And how was it still moving? He decided to grab the pipe and run the stairs up as the creature chased him. He wouldn't hit something he didn't know.

He was running on the foggy streets of the strange city. Hoping the dog would lose him. Indeed, soon, he couldn't hear any steps either growls approaching. He slowly stopped to take a breath. And that's when he noticed the city map, getting closer with a surprised expression rather than the tired one he had before. Unfortunately for him the map was ripped, only a small part from the map was left. With the graffiti 'There was a map here' at the ripped part. Somebody must have grabbed it as he was trying to be quick. So he ripped it, maybe the person was also chased. 

The part he could see was that the city was called Silent Hill. It was such a surprise to him as he didn't remember traveling anywhere recently, he was staying home moreoften. Barely going to hang out with his friend Mingi, if the other suggested it.

He exhaled before pressing his lips in a thin line, turning around to see if there's anyone he could ask for help. But the city seemed like it was both with people and without. He could see the lights turned on to the closest house while the house on its left had the lights closed. So maybe someone lived there.

He walked towards the house when he saw again a graffiti but this was on the wall of the empty house. 'There was a hole here' written . It made him laugh as dirty thoughts came to his mind. He kept walking accidentally bypassing the house but he ended up at the same spot with the graffiti. He was left in awe, emotions of surprise mixed with anger. He took few steps back at the map area only to realise there was a hole close there too. It had an interesting symbol decoration colored red around , that made his head hurt the more he looked at it. So he tried to go towards the house again trying to finally know what he was looking for.

But the same thing happened, only this time the streets were broken so he couldn't approach the inhabited house. He looked around him, that's the moment he noticed the hole with the symbol again. Having no other choice he entered.

There were voices, he could barely make any sense. It sounded like a mother warning her daughter for something. A whisper by a younger woman and a man's suffering sound. He felt like the tunnel, in which he had to be on four for faster movement yet he could slouch , trying to drive him crazy.

Finally there was the other side of the tunnel that leaded him to an apartment. But before reaching the other side he fainted from the severe headache.

He took a quick breath widening his eyes as he half stood, waking up. He was laying on a bed he couldn't recognise. He let his feet touch the floor before looking around. There was a picture of two boys above the commode. Happily posing, with hearts above their heads with Wooyoung and San written on them. Probably friends who lived in the same apartment.

He felt the atmosphere heavy again, making it harder for him to breathe. So he proceeded to open the window but it wouldn't open. His eyes checking the people who went to their works, all in hurry. Suddenly there was a ringing on the phone on the right of the picture. He hesitantly picked up, he could hear the steps of a calm person who seemed to be talking to himself trying to decide whether he should check the neighbor who's mysterious. That's when he noticed that the phone cables were cut. He felt like he lost his mind. 

That's the moment he heard the voice of a man suffering, making him open the bedroom door and turn right towards the living room. Silence. There was nobody. It made Jongho look down wondering if he misheard it. The kitchen seemed to be dirty with dishes and at his right there was a TV and the two windows, that made whatever the people of the other apartment did, visible to him. While the entrance door was chained up. 

There was a cupboard that seemed to be covering something. Jongho felt curious and used his strength to push the huge object aside. There was a small hole allowing him to see what the neighbour was doing. He swallowed hard before slowly approaching to look. It was a handsome blonde young male sitting on his bed. Jongho gulped again. The boy was mesmerising, he was about to get dressed but Jongho found it hard to look away.

"Yeosang, are you coming?" 

there was a voice heard from outside the male's house. It caught both Yeosang and Jongho off guard.

"I'm coming" 

replied the blonde male. The voice similar to the one on the phone. Jongho was about to be surprised that Yeosang didn't notice him. So he checked if calling him would work

"Excuse me?" 

but he didn't receive any response despite the fact that Yeosang could hear the door getting up to check the guy that was waiting for him outside. He must have heard him but he couldn't see him. Maybe couldn't hear him either. He wondered why. 

That's the moment he heard the sound of a man suffering coming from above his head. Abruptly looking up, just to see a rotten man coming out of the wall above him. He screamed jumping back accidentally stumbling. While he decided to get up and run the headache hit him so hard that everything became blurry, the sound of the suffering guy was still clear as his vision faded to darkness.

Yeosang spoke cluelessly, his voice coming loud. That's when Jongho woke up.

"Hm" 

He said like he had a long sleep. Looking around before getting up. His attention going immediately to the open door

"Huh?" 

He was curious before running out. Almost bumping on Yeosang's friend who was about to leave and gave him angry look. Jongho was breathing fast while looking the both males next to him watching the man leave 

"Are you alright?" 

asked Yeosang politely making Jongho smile at him

"I'm ok" 

He replied so Yeosang turned around to leave only to feel Jongho's hand on his arm blocking him

"Wait"

he managed to get his attention completely. Yeosang seemed to be interested in him, kinda. According to Jongho's opinion.

"I'm walking alone the streets are empty" 

"They aren't" 

"I know, but before it was" 

this made Yeosang half look at him from the corner of his eye as he tilted his head on the side

"Let me ask you a question?" 

"Hah?" 

"Why did you come out of my neighbours' apartment? Where are they?" 

"Eh? I woke up here. I told you I was walking alone then entered the hole with the symbol. And..." 

this made Yeosang giggle. Believing he was listening to nonsense. Jongho pressed his lips in a thin line getting annoyed

"Come with me for a while I have to show you something. I feel like I'm losing my mind" 

"I don't even know you" 

"I'm Jongho" 

He thought of it for a second before shyly laughing to himself and moved his head left and right unable to believe what he was listening 

"See you around" 

replied Yeosang trying to be gentle with someone who seemed to have lost his mind indeed, just like Jongho said before 

"I can't just walk the streets, come with me and I'll show to you that what I say is what's really happening" 

that's the moment heavy footsteps were heard along with a ripping sound that made the two males stop talking and look at that direction. Slowly Yeosang approached so Jongho followed. On the right corner of the other side of the apartment, close to the stairs, was the guy who was talking to Yeosang before. Laying down with a woman form monster, without head of human, eating the face of the guy.

"Please" 

screamed Yeosang seeing his friend soulesss. This got the creature's attention looking at the two boys while his front side, where his face was supposed to be, was rotating with a small rip where his mouth was supposed to be. Yeosang felt dizzy from the view. 

That was Jongho's chance. He grabbed Yeosang and pulled him inside the elevator, knowing they couldn't approach the stairs. 

Yeosang cried covering his face while Jongho lowered his head knowing he can't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho finally gets Yeosang and together they try to wake up from their 'dream'.

Yeosang and Jongho were walking down the stairs to the train station that was the closest to the apartment . Talking to each other so they wouldn't feel awkward either scared. Yeosang was still both shocked and sad about what he saw previously, yet he made an effort. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching them but they couldn't see who was coming due to the dakness of that side. Before going through the shadowed area a guy slowly approached them.

His high heels echoing while his appearence was attractive. He was wearing a buckle slit skirt and a crop top along with stockings. His body was slim yet athletic. His walk was seductive heading towards Jongho. He touched Jongho's chest while looking at Yeosang too

"You see the same dream as me?" 

this got both males confused while Jongho felt also shy from the older's action. Yeosang, who was looking at Hongjoong's action slightly annoyed, was the first to reply

"What dream?" 

"All this. It can't be really happening right. Since we're here, might as well enjoy it" 

he tenderly roamed his finger up and down on Jongho's chest while using his gaze to sign him towards Yeosang, who find his action inappropriate. He started to walk pass Jongho making Yeosang leave some space so he could pass by. That's the moment Jongho turned towards him before he leaves

"What's your name?" 

"My name is Hongjoong. See you around" 

He spoke being seductive without trying. That's when he was out of their sight so Jongho turned towards Yeosang who had a shy smirk

"Had fun?" 

this made Jongho tilt his head on the side smiling at how ironic his tone was.

They walked through the darkness to get to the other side of the place, only to go down the escalator to the train. Suddenly the struggles of a woman to get up yet failed, was heard. She was crying but her pain was heard like double which gave chills to both males. Yeosang hugged Jongho while waiting to reach the train.

They were standing close to the open door of the train. Yeosang was about to sit inside happily while Jongho felt confused knowing there wasn't any train in the other station he went previously.

"Come on Jongho" 

the younger did as he was told, sitting close to the handsome male. Suddenly the train door closed and it started. Things seemed calm until Jongho's head started to hurt, he touched his head and groaned. Everything was becoming blurry and he soon closed his eyes as he fell from his seat. He could slightly hear Yeosang trying to bring him back to his senses before fainting.

He woke up on the empty streets again, but this time he had his eyes wide open and looked around while getting up

"Yeosang...Where are you? Yeosang?!" 

but nothing. He was again alone. He looked down disappointed before remembering the hole he got inside to reach Yeosang. Immediately he looked around walking faster. There was less fog this time so he could see the parked cars around him as he walked faster till he found a hole. 

There was a playground in front of him, which he saw as he didn't change any direction from what he had chosen. He breathed out few times before opening the wooden door that blocked the view of the inside of the playground. The sound of the opening door made it obvious to Jongho how forgotten it must be. The playground was like it was just built except few beer cans that he accidentally kicked as he tried to walk towards the other door that seemed to lead to the road he was walking before getting blocked by the playground. 

But before he leaves, someone opened the door he previously came from. It was a kinda tall guy. He had dark hair and looked dangerous to approach

"You come often here" 

He asked with a beer in his hand, monitoring towards the younger. Jongho was silent for a moment realizing by the other's body figure that he was stronger than the stranger, despite the athletic body type the other had 

"It's... I don't know" 

replied Jongho honestly, feeling lost. Was it the same streets he walked alone? What if there were people around him like the guy behind him. He turned towards the man who took a sip from his beer. 

"I'm Park Seonghwa" 

"I'm Choi Jongho, nice to meet you" 

He said as he made to leave hearing slightly from the guy behind him mumbling

"Make sure to come back again soon, it's boring to be alone" 

this made Jongho realise how he would look like if he didn't leave this city. He passed by a river close to the streets, but there was a sign to keep anyone away from the clean water. Jongho frowned his eyebrows ironically and approached it. Only to see a man without legs, a tale at its place, and without eyes, swimming towards the darkness quickly. Yet he managed to see it. His eyes widened from the view.

He straightened his posture and walked away. There were few houses around him like he was about to enter the closest city despite he previously being in the square of the previous city which he walked few minutes. So it would be difficult to pass the city that fast. 

The house in front of him had the hole with the red design around it. He approached and looked around him before entering. The same voices were surrounding him yet he was unable to close his ears since he was trying to be as fast as possible. Soon he was close to the other side and his head started to hurt again.

He woke up laying on the dried bloodied floor of a Mall. It was empty, as he looked around him before getting up with a groan. He touched his head to come to his senses. Quickly feeling disappointed that it wasn't the house he woke up before to find Yeosang.

As he walked confused, he passed by shops closed completely and some with the sign 'Open'. The escalator to go down was broken and an endless darkness was left between the first floor and the second one that he woke up at. He tried to think of other ways to escape even getting inside any room with a window and jump, since it's just the second floor and not much above.

He decided to enter a shop among many that were around him. Entering he noticed it was a shop that seld marionetenes. There was a picture of a young male and the doll looked exactly like him. He frowned his eyebrows before touching his heart from the sudden sound, the falling head of a narrionette, made when it rolled on the floor close to his legs. What disgusted him was the blood that came out of the doll's body. He stumbled backwards getting outside the dark and abandoned shop

"Jongho?" 

He heard from the side of the rest shop and the public bathroom side. It was Yeosang, hesitantly walking towards him, due to being unsure

"Yeosang!" 

He happily replied and approached to hug him. He could hear the other giggle softly while hugging him back. They started to look around together when Jongho noticed the small commercial television outside a shop. It was a blurry image of Mingi being home. Like he was stalked and the cameras were placed on a hidden corner side of the living room. Jongho felt surprised yet angry. What were they gonna do to Mingi? He thought, that's when Yeosang approached understanding his frustration.

They were trying to check every shop but nothing. Jongho was losing his hope of waking up back to normal. So Yeosang hugged him surprising him. It was the first time he made a move on Jongho. But the older felt like him same frustrated and hopeless. 

They headed to the public bathroom and Jongho watch Yeosang's any move, he was handsome. Mesmerising. Yeosang was trying to open the sink but there wasn't any water while everything around them seemed rusted. Along with the fallen half ripped magazines. That's the moment the youngest of the two grabbed him leading him inside a cabin

"Ah! Jongho what's wrong?" 

He asked cause of the sudden move. Jongho pushed him against the cabin wall and pulled his pants down before doing the same to his own. He turned him around as he forced him to touch the flash with his hands as Jongho stood behind him. He started to quickly prepare him, earning tears and sobbing from the other

"Why are you doing this?" 

"We won't make it either way, so I won't have a chance to approach you." 

he then pulled his fingers out and slowly started to enter him. It was an unbelievable feeling. Yeosang was the first person Jongho fell in love with, and now he had a chance to have him. He pushed a little more until he was fully inside him. Soon the moans of Yeosang were mixed with Jongho's. He tried to talk calming words to Yeosang to make him hold his complains and let Jongho take control. He felt himself going harder, the thirst he felt over the hot male was clear through his heavy breathing along with the bruising grip on his hips and deep thrusts. 

When he was done, he turned the sobbing male around grabbing his face, so Yeosang's long bangs were between his fingers and kissed him deeply. Like this is his only chance to kiss the one he loves. Until he heard a loud banging on the public toilet door. Jongho pulled back ready to fight, knowing that it could be one of the things he saw before, he looked outside the cabin. That's when a huge creatures with swords cut him many times before going few steps back. Jongho let out a deep groan touching some of the hurting wounds like the shoulder while his other hand covered his bleeding belly

"Jongho!"

screamed Yeosang concerned while touching the cabin door as he found it hard to approach, cause of the creature along with the pain Jongho caused him before.

The only thing Jongho could remember was a man like dressed as a butcher pulling his legs up and dragged him towards the darkness. He still got to see who it was but the view was making him puke. He had his face covered by a knit skin, moving his head like the time was going faster. That's the moment he fainted.

Waking up he was laying on a bench. He got up slowly to check if there were any cuts from the sword. But suddenly there was a sound like someone was walking heard. He headed towards it which was also an underground train station. That's where he saw Yeosang holding a katana along with two rotten dogs approaching him. He heald it as defence

"Yeosang" 

called Jongho getting his attention. Yeosang let out an 'Oh!' of surprise as he run towards him handing him the sword.

Once they were done with the dogs they both noticed the symbolised hole close to a shop with the name 'Yunho's'. But before entering Jongho turned towards the blonde male

"I apologise for what I did to you" 

Yeosang tilted his head on the side smiling gently

"If I reject your apology, will it be OK" 

that's the moment Jongho looked at him disappointed so the older laughed

"I forgive you" 

He mockingly replied trying to avoid argument. Jongho exhaled loudly giving up. They got inside the hole, Jongho was behind the older watching him hear the same voices he used to hear.

When Jongho woke up he was laying on a bed a comfortable one. He half sat looking around him when Mingi walked inside with coffee

"Here. Have some, it will help you wake up" 

the younger was still confused. He looked at Mingi like he couldn't recognise him. The smile of the taller was comforting, so he took a sip of the coffee. Oh how much he needed this. He heard noises from outside so he got up approaching the window. It was them, the two boys from that apartment Wooyoung and San. Wooyoung gave San to try from his drink, despite the other had a drink yet the older seemed to enjoy it.

"Let's go for a walk" 

said Jongho making Mingi smile wider

"I can't believe finally it's you offering to go for a walk instead of me" 

He impliedly complained

"Let me get my shoes" 

He continued since he was already dressed for a walk.

They arrived at the closest Cafe since Jongho told the taller that he had something to tell him. But the moment their orders arrived there were two males that got their attention 

"Wait for me Seonghwa" 

screamed the boy from the car while the other was about to sit for a coffee

"I'm getting us seats, Yunho" 

replied the shorter. So the other's mood immediately changed to a positive one. Jongho's attention turned to Mingi again

"Are you alright Jongho. You seem so worried. Do you know the boys" 

Jongho shook his head negatively but he heard the giggles of a boy that got him widen his eyes and turn his head to see 

It was Yeosang sitting and laughing along Hongjoong. But the older also noticed him. He smiled at him as he tilted his head on the side. Grace. This is how Jongho could describe it, while blushing. Did he really forgive me? He asked himself. Hoping he was right. Should he tell Mingi what he thinks was real?


End file.
